


Dress Up

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bad Role Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, poor tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: For @slashbringingtrasher who gave me the idea :D//This hasn't been edited properly yet but I'm done with it and I have a massive headache so I needed to fling it out into the world asap. The dialogue punctuation is a hardcore slop fest so please forgive me *cries*





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @slashbringingtrasher who gave me the idea :D 
> 
> //
> 
> This hasn't been edited properly yet but I'm done with it and I have a massive headache so I needed to fling it out into the world asap. The dialogue punctuation is a hardcore slop fest so please forgive me *cries*

“Mm…god professor, I never realized how big you were under those khakis. Do you like that?”

“Um…Y-yeah…I guess i-it’s— _mn_ —fuck…okay, _that’s_ go— _ah—_ Shou—I mean, uh…w-what— _god—_ what’s your name again?”

“Ugh! Kageyama!” Hinata scoffs, pulling his lips and hand off Tobio’s cock and straightening up, sticking fists to his hips, “Are you serious!? You’re the one who _named_ me!”

“How am I supposed to remember the dumb name you _made_ me give you!? Why can’t we just be _us_?” Kageyama growls, but it’s a little hard to look angry with his cock unzipped from his pants and standing at full attention, flushed red and dripping with Hinata’s spit.

“Because that isn’t how it works, stupid! We can’t roleplay as ourselves! How boring is that!?” Hinata asks, readjusting the goggles on his face.

“Well pardon me for enjoying our _boring_ sex! But I’m perfectly fine with—what the hell kind of student are you supposed to be anyway!?”

Hinata grins proudly, flapping his white lab coat out behind him like a cape, “I’m a research assistant! I do chemistry!”

Kageyama arches a brow, leaning back onto his hands on the bed, “Chemistry?”

“Yes _chemistry_ ,” Hinata mocks, snapping one of his latex gloves against his wrist. “Ow…and you’re my sexy mentor who distracts me, like, _so bad_ during all of my chemistry…ing.”

“Sounds very unsafe.” Kageyama smirks. “If I was a professor, wouldn’t I be super concerned about lab safety?”

“Well…of course,” Hinata says with a sly grin, stepping forward and placing a knee up onto the bed beside Kageyama’s thigh and both hands onto his shoulders, “but with me in your lab you get rather distracted yourself.” He finishes with a whisper against Kageyama’s lips.

“Mm…” Kageyama hums when Hinata kisses him softly, taking hold of the other’s hips and dragging him the rest of the way onto his lap, “so how do you distract me?” He turns his face, breathing into Hinata’s hair when warm lips go to work on his neck, flinching momentarily when the edge of clunky safety goggles knock into his jaw.

“Hm…like,” Hinata murmurs into his skin, “sometimes I’ll be on my knees getting some beakers or something and you’ll come in and stare at my ass.”

“Uh huh…seems reasonable.” Kageyama breathes when Hinata pulls off to go to work on the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Or I’ll be Bunsen burning some uh…Petrie dishes and—“

“I don’t think that’s…a thing.”

“Well maybe I would know that if my… _ugh_ ,” Hinata grunts in frustration as he fumbles with the buttons, “if my professor wasn’t busy undressing me with his…his eyes all the ti—goddammit!”

“Take the gloves off then, dumbass!” Kageyama snaps, knocking clumsy and spit-covered fingers away from his shirt. “Or just let me do it.”

“But I’m supposed to be seducing you!” Hinata whines, sitting back onto Kageyama’s thighs and folding his arms across his chest in a pout.

Kageyama sighs, abandoning his half-unbuttoned shirt and leaning back onto his hands, “Hinata—er, _Scott_ , or whoever you are—”

“Scott?” Hinata curls his lip.

“—you just had my dick in your mouth. I’d say I’ve been thoroughly seduced.”

“Yeah…but—“

“Hey,” Kageyama snaps a hand up and grabs Hinata’s pouty little face in his fingers, smushing his cheeks, “seduction complete. Now get _on_ with it.” He punctuates his demand with a downward flick of his eyes to his stiff, waiting cock.

And Hinata smiles the best he can with fingertips dimpling his skin, because if he’s weak to anything it’s a demanding Kageyama. He smacks the setter’s hand and drops back to the floor, putting on a little show with an obscene lick to his lips right before _swallowing_ Kageyama down in one smooth motion.

“ _Nng!—_ fuck! _Jesus_ , Shouyou!” Kageyama cries, stuffing his hands into messy red hair and fingers catching on the elastic band holding the ridiculous goggles in place, “ _God_ —s-low down!”

“’ah c’ou m’ aym wa’ hoc—“

“What!?”

Hinata pulls off with a gasp, drool leaking down his chin and goggles slipped halfway up his forehead and pushing into his hair, “I thought— _ah—_ my name was—Scott.”

“Alright _Scott_ ,” Kageyama says, fingers gripping tight against Hinata’s scalp, “Unless you want me to come down your throat in half a second I suggest you slow d— _own!”_

Kageyama throws his head back and moans to the ceiling when Hinata dives back down onto him, slippery latex pressing into his thighs where Hinata grips at them, smudging the fabric with damp dots of saliva. He doesn’t go as deep this time, instead he bobs shallowly, letting Tobio’s cock slide flat over his tongue.

“T-that’s—yeah…like that— _hah—_ shit—“

Kageyama’s hips jerk up when Hinata wraps a hand around the base of his shaft, pumping the dripping flesh that he can’t get into his mouth.

“That—that feels…”

Hinata pulls off again, “S’ good?” He asks, dragging his hand up to the flushed head and back down again in slick, rolling glides.

“I-it’s—“ Kageyama huffs, “It’s u-um…n-no, stop it feels—that feels really gross! Let go!”

Hinata’s jaw drops, affronted as all hell and jumps to his feet, “What the hell do you mean, _gross_!?”

“The gloves, dumbass! It feels like getting jerked off by a jellyfish!”

Hinata looks from hand to spit-slick hand and then back at his boyfriend with a scoff, “Rude, Kageyama!”

“Just take those _off_ , idiot!”

“But then it won’t be authentic!”

“Hinata,” Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply, “you’re killing me. Just…don’t use your hands then? I guess?”

Hinata crosses his arms again and looks off to the side, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought. Then he says, grumbling, “What kind of idiot doesn’t use his hands during a blowjob.”

Kageyama breathes out, body deflating wearily as he watches Hinata drop his hands and start fiddling around with something in one of the jacket pockets.

“What is that?”

“Oh um…” Hinata pulls his hand out, a thin pointy looking thing clutched in his fist, “A pipette!”

Kageyama’s eyes fly wide, “A what!?”

“A pipette! You know, for science things! In case I wanted to practice my uh…pipetting.”

“Okay, first of all,” Kageyama says nervously, “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be holding it like a dagger, and second, don’t you even _think_ about coming near me with that thing.”

“Huh?” Hinata scrunches his face, looking down at the pipette, “What are you…oh. _Oh!_ Ew, Kageyama! I wasn’t going to—EW!”

“Well how am I supposed to know what you’ve got planned, you pervert!?”

“Yeah, but like, _EW_! And anyway, since when do you take issue with butt things? I’m pretty sure you’re always more than willing to—“

“That’s _not_ what I’m ‘taking issue’ with.”

Hinata’s face blanks and he looks down at his hand, then back up at Kageyama, then back down at his hand. Then he looks at Kageyama’s dick and _oh._

“Again, Tobio. _EW._ ” He lets the thin plastic tube fall to the carpet.

“So…” Kageyama looks pointedly at Hinata’s empty hand, “You taking those off or what?”

“I don’t want to.” Hinata mumbles, turning away and crossing his arms again.

Kageyama observes his miffed little boyfriend for a few seconds, a silence filling the room before he steels himself.

“Maybe…” Kageyama starts, a heat creeping steadily up into his cheeks, “Maybe you got chemicals on your hands from your…uh…experiments. So you can’t…use your hands.”

Hinata’s face jerks back around and a wide smile lights him up.

“Yeah…” Kageyama continues with a clear of his throat, “and I came into the lab after, like, fantasizing about you, no, looking at a _picture_ of you—“

“No!” Hinata jumps forward excitedly, smacking his palms to the mattress on either side of Kageyama’s hips and crawling up onto him, “You were in your office with one of my lab coats and smelling it and jerking off because you’re gross and desperate and then—“

“And then I finally said ‘fuck it’ and threw open the door and—“

“And then you saw me and grabbed me and kissed me and forced me to my knees and—“

“No.” Kageyama says firmly with a measured gaze into Hinata’s wide, excited eyes. But then Hinata blinks in confusion, face falling.

“No?” Hinata asks, brows crinkling and head cocked.

But then he’s suddenly on his back, bouncing once against the mattress with his hands pinned above his head and Kageyama’s knees flanking his hips.

“No,” Kageyama drops his head, running his nose up the side of Hinata’s face, “I wouldn’t do something like that to you.”

Hinata shivers, lips smacking open when he pulls in a breath, “W-what would you do to me?” He asks, voice quivering as Kageyama nips gently at the shell of his ear.

Kageyama keeps Hinata’s hands pressed against the bed while his other hand skates down Hinata’s chest, parting the coat over his abdomen and hips and dragging his fingers down over the swell beneath his jeans.

Hinata whimpers and arches his back.

“I’d tell you how much I’ve thought about you,” Kageyama breathes in a whisper against the side of Hinata’s neck, “how I couldn’t help watching you every second you were around me. How badly I wanted to kiss you for so… _so_ long.”

“I-I— _mm—_ “ Hinata is cut off by a deep, passionate kiss. He moans against Kageyama’s lips, his head slowly starting to spin.

When Kageyama pulls back, Hinata blinks up dizzily, eyes glazed over and hazy.

“That’s—“ Hinata swallows, “that sounds…kind of familiar…” He whispers, eyes rolling down and neck craning to watch the way Kageyama’s fingers hitch up his t-shirt to tug at the button of his jeans.

“Mm,” Kageyama hums in agreement when he presses his lips to Hinata’s temple before looking him in the face, “Guess even in alternate realities I still feel the same way about you.”

To this Hinata collapses back against the bed with a loud groan, squeezing his eyes shut, “This isn’t supposed to be _romantic_ , idiot.” He says breathlessly and with zero malice.

“Sorry. I’m still not clear on the rules.” Kageyama says with a smirk, finally freeing Hinata from his pants. Hinata mewls when fingers coil around him, rocking his hips up into the touch.

“S-suppose—supposed to be…like we’re— _oh—“_ Brown eyes roll back when Hinata melts into a puddle beneath Kageyama’s hand.

“Supposed to be like what?” Kageyama purrs, rolling his thumb over Hinata’s wet slit.

“I don’t— _mmn—_ “ Hinata’s head lolls sideways as Kageyama works him, “don’t…remember.”

“Mmhm.” Kageyama hums again and begins to move down Hinata’s body, releasing his hands. He drops down over the edge of the bed to rest on his knees and hikes Hinata’s thighs up, gripping them and sliding him forward easily. Strong fingers slip beneath the waistband of Hinata’s jeans and tug, slipping Hinata’s briefs off with his pants and tossing everything to the side.

“Wa-wait…Kage-yama…” Hinata breathes when Kageyama bites at the fleshy inside of his thighs, big hands gripping beneath his ass.

Kageyama doesn’t wait, instead he runs the tip of his tongue up the underside of Hinata’s dick, earning him a nice keening whimper.

Blue eyes roll up as he mouths his way up the side of Hinata’s shaft, watching the way small gloved hands fist into messy red hair, the goggles dragging up and off Hinata’s forehead completely.

“W-wait!” Hinata says again, releasing his hair and propping himself up onto his elbows, “Just wait!”

Kageyama stills, mouth poised to take Hinata’s wet tip into his mouth, “What?”

“You have to be like…um, you know,” Hinata licks his lips and swallows, eyes magnetized to the tiny space between Kageyama’s lips and his cock, “nervous about it?”

Kageyama blinks up, brows furrowed.

“I’m supposed to be nervous about…sucking you off?”

“Well…yeah!” Hinata says shakily wetting his lips again, “You’re my professor and I’m your student! It’s like, frowned upon.”

Kageyama blinks at him again – several times. And then collapses back onto the floor with a loud, defeated groan.

When Hinata flips over onto his knees to peek over the side of the bed, Kageyama’s arm is thrown over his eyes.

“Professor?”

“Yes, _Greg?_ ”

“I’m not—“ Hinata sighs, hopping down off the bed and straddling Kageyama’s waist, “If you’re worried about your wife finding out I swear—“

“I have a _wife_!?” Kageyama cries, lifting his arm to glare at Hinata.

“And kids!” The little homewrecker says proudly.

Kageyama’s mouth works uselessly around several questions until he settles on just one: “How much thought did you put into this exactly!?”

“Well…hm…” Hinata’s brows draw together when he looks off to the side, pensively. “A couple…days ma—“

“It was a rhetorical question, stupid.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, okay!?” Hinata rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, “I just wanted to do something fun for you…”

Kageyama cocks his head, “This is for me?”

Hinata nods once, eyes focused on a spot on the floor beside Kageyama’s head as a light blush spreads over his cheeks.

“Um…why?”

Hinata shrugs, “I don’t know. Aren’t people supposed to do things like this for their boyfriends sometimes?”

“I…I guess?” Kageyama says quietly, his face softening, “This is…this is an oddly specific thing to do for someone who never really…asked for this kind of thing—“

Kageyama immediately stops talking when a sneaky smile pushes into Hinata’s cheeks.

“You little asshole!” Kageyama scoffs, sitting up straight and gripping Hinata’s bare hips, “You’ve been watching one of those stupid crime shows again and just wanted to play dress up!”

Hinata slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle the devious string of giggles that leak through his lips.

“I can’t believe you’d pull that guilt shit, too!”

“Sorry, Tobio,” Hinata laughs, “you’re just so easy sometimes.”

But then Hinata’s world is dropping away, spinning as Kageyama heaves him off of his hips and flings him down face-first onto the mattress.

“Kage— _yaa!_ ” Hinata squeals when strong hands stuff into his hair, yanking his head back where warm lips press against his ear.

“That’s _Professor_ to you,” Kageyama hisses, swiping the back of the lab coat off of Hinata’s ass, “and I’ll show you ‘easy’.”

He gives his cock a few quick pumps and shoves the hot tip up against Hinata’s entrance.

“Ka— _professor!_ ” Hinata cries, squirming and gasping at the painful curve to his spine when Kageyama tugs further back on his hair, “L-lube!”

“What?” Kageyama breathes hotly into his ear with a smirk, pressing his hips a centimeter forward. Hinata cries out again – not in pain, not at all, but out of sudden need.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kageyama continues in a low rumble, loosening his grip and instead shoving Hinata’s cheek into the comforter, dragging his cock through the cleft in his ass, “what with my _wife_ and all…”

“Kage—professor, you have to— _ah_ —lube,” He rocks his hips back, searching for Kageyama when he pulls away, “In m-my—pocket!”

Kageyama presses forward again, letting his cock slip back over Hinata in a delicious tease while his hand shuffles up the crumpled lab coat, fishing around in one of the pockets and drawing out a small bottle.

He drops it to the bed next to Hinata’s face and refocuses his attention on Hinata’s ass, removing the hand from his hair and spreading Hinata’s cheeks apart, rubbing up against his hole again and again in achingly slow gliding rolls of his hips.

Hinata gasps out against the bed, fingers flexing into the comforter as he tries to push himself back further, but Kageyama has him held firmly in place.

“What—c-come on, Kageyama!” Hinata wails, “G-get me—ready!”

“I told you,” Kageyama huffs, picking up the pace and dropping down over Hinata and pressing his lips to his ear, “I’ve never done this before. You’re _—_ gonna h-have to…show me.”

“What makes you think—I’ve done—it—b-before!?”

Kageyama pulls off him with a growl and flips him over, pinning his wrists beside his face.

“You—” He pants, brows knit into a scowl, “You put us in a world where neither one of us knows how to have sex!?”

“I uh…” Hinata swallows, “Oops?”

Kageyama hangs his head.

“I’m sure we can figure it out, right?” Hinata says hopefully.

“Wait a minute.” Kageyama’s head pops up, blue eyes narrowed, “You can deep throat a dick but you don’t know how to have sex?”

They stare at one another for a few shallow breaths before Hinata breathes out: “Good point.”

And suddenly they’re both moving together; Kageyama drops heavily back onto the bed, head hitting the pillows with a soft bouncing thud as Hinata is scrambling on top of him, already squirting lube onto his gloved fingers and straddling Kageyama’s hips.

“Hurry up,” Kageyama breathes, gripping Hinata’s thighs as he snakes a hand behind himself, pressing two fingers against his entrance and sinking back onto them, working himself open.

“T-touch me,” Hinata gasps as he scissors his fingers, throwing his head back at the feel of the sudden stretch.

Kageyama obliges immediately, wrapping his hand around Hinata’s hard length and drawing it slowly up to the head, “Shit—you look good.”

“F-feel—good.” Hinata moans, drawing his fingers out with a hiss, “Here.” He snatches up the lube again and unclicks the cap.

“Why—“

“Give me your hand, i-idiot.” Hinata’s eyes roll back as Kageyama continues to stroke him, “I—can’t—you said—jellyfish—”

“Oh, right.” Kageyama holds out his hand and Hinata squirts far too much into his palm, but neither one of them care when Hinata is shuffling around and raising up onto his knees while Kageyama slicks himself up, “You sure you did—enough?”

“Of course, move your hand!” Hinata says hurriedly, already angling himself over Kageyama’s cock.

When he sinks down the first inch it becomes abundantly clear that _no_ , that _was not_ enough, and he sobs, mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut, “O- _oh—_ fuck!”

“Dumbass!” Kageyama scolds, immediately sitting up and bracing his hands beneath Hinata’s ass, preventing him from sinking farther.

“W-well— _nngh_ —this might be a little realistic—ah—huh?” Hinata cracks a wobbly smile, eyes watering, “S-stupid eager—virgin—“

“Shh,” Kageyama soothes, holding Hinata tight against him, “Get off then, and—l-let me open you m-more.”

“”m fine…just—a second—“ Hinata whimpers, wrapping his arms tight around Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama shifts his grip and lightly drags the fingers of a hand up and over Hinata’s hip and takes hold of him again, soothing the painful stretch with doting strokes. Hinata drops his face into the crook of Kageyama’s shoulder, panting.

“O-okay…I think,” He swallows, “I— _mmn_ —that feels r-really good…think I’m okay, now.”

“Yeah?” Kageyama asks, nudging Hinata up to look him in the face.

“Mm…yeah,” Hinata says with that same wobbly smile, thighs quivering, but now he’s shaking for a different reason, “Fuck me, professor.”

Kageyama groans, and lets Hinata sink down another inch.

This inch goes much better – for both of them.

“Ka—yama—“ Hinata huffs, eyes lidded, “M-more.”

“Shit…” Kageyama breathes, moving both hands back to Hinata’s ass, “C-can I?’

“Please…fill me up, professor.”

And Kageyama does, he snaps his hips up just as Hinata grinds down, keening up at the ceiling when Kageyama's thighs rest flush against his ass.

Kageyama pulls out, raising Hinata up and then slams back into him.

“Fuck—Hin—Scott, you feel…amazing—inside—”

“Don’t—“ Hinata gasps, bouncing in Kageyama’s lap, “Call me—say, my—my real name.”

“Oh thank god,” Kageyama moans, gathering Hinata up into his arms and flipping them over, slamming Hinata down against the bed and starts fucking into him, hard, “Hinata—“ he groans, “Shouyou—so good—“

“Harder,” Hinata pants, hitching his legs up to wrap around Kageyama’s waist, “Fuck me—god— _ah_ — _yes—“_

“’m not gonna—last long,” Kageyama breathes humidly into red hair, "Too much—teasing."

“Come—in me—please.” Hinata gasps, unwinding an arm from around Kageyama’s neck to pump himself in time with his thrusts.

And Kageyama does, indeed, come inside him with a shuddering jerk of his hips, rolling once more up into Hinata and groaning, emptying himself into his boyfriend who isn’t too far behind.

“K-kiss me—kiss me, Kageyama—“ Hinata begs, muscles winding tight beneath his skin, “please.”

And, again, Kageyama does – he kisses him hard, licking between lips already parted in ecstasy.

Hinata’s cock beats in his fist, cum splattering up, shooting onto Kageyama’s shirt and dripping down onto his own chest as he whimpers into Kageyama’s mouth.

Several seconds tick by of them just breathing heavily against each other’s lips before Kageyama pulls slowly out of him, dropping down heavily onto his back beside him.

“That wasn’t…exactly what I expected.” Hinata says, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“What did you expect?” Kageyama asks, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up with his hand, “Was that bad or something?”

Hinata snorts, “Shut up. It wasn’t _bad_ , you idiot.” He sighs, dropping his arm from his face and grinning up at nothing, “I just wanted to practice my pipetting.”

“What does that even mean?” Kageyama asks, sitting up and staring down at his giggling little shit of a boyfriend.

“I have no idea, honestly. They said it on that show.”

“So you went out and bought a lab coat and goggles…and a pipette?”

“Mm…sort of,” Hinata mutters, shucking his gloves and tossing them over the edge of the bed, “They only come in cases of like, two fifty so—“

“Two fifty?” Kageyama raises his head off his hand, “Two _hundred_ and fifty!?”

Hinata just chews his lip.

“You bought two hundred and fifty of something just to use one as a…a prop!?”

“Well…” Hinata rolls over, mirroring Kageyama’s position and poking at the comforter, eyes lowered, “It doesn’t _have_ to be just a prop, you know...”

When Kageyama doesn’t respond, he raises his head and meets a wide, terrified gaze.

“It wouldn’t hurt to…you know, try something new—“

“Nope! Noo.” Kageyama is on his feet and fleeing the bedroom before Hinata can blink, “Don’t even think—no! No, Hinata!”

“But, Kageyama!” Hinata calls, getting to his knees and grinning like a maniac as frightened footsteps stomp down the hall, “Come back!”

“Not happening, you psycho!” Kageyama shouts, slamming the bathroom door. Hinata claps his hands over his mouth when he hears the lock click.

Hinata hops off the bed and bends down, scooping up the pipette and smiling down at it in his hands.

But then he glances past it at his own dick and shudders, tossing the pointy little tube thing into the waste bin.

He straightens his lab coat around his waist and snatches the goggles off the bed, replacing them on his head as he leaves the bedroom.

 

He’s got some very important science to do in the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
